


I'm So Happy for You!

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's confused when people at work start congratulating him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Happy for You!

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned to MapleleafCameo that I wasn't sure what to write next. She came back with, "I'm so happy for you!" which confused me but it led me to writing this fic so I guess it all works out.
> 
> Thanks to MLC and JAL for looking this over for me. :-)
> 
> This is absolute silliness.

The day had started normal enough. Well, John’s phone was missing, but he suspected it had walked off with Sherlock for an experiment. He was finally forced to give up, knowing he would be late for work if he dallied any longer. As it was, he hurried into the surgery with only a minute to spare.  He shot a slightly flirty grin in Sarah’s direction to smooth over the stern look she gave him.

 

The morning passed by at a decent pace with nothing out of the ordinary. Just the normal aches, coughs and fevers he saw on a daily basis. The afternoon patients were more of the same but with only an hour left of his shift, things seemed to get a bit strange.

 

While in between patients, John looked up to see one of the nurses, Jenny, poking her head in the door.

 

“Hi!” she said, a bright smile on her face. “Just wanted to say I’m so happy for you!”

 

Before John could ask what she was happy about, Jenny ducked out of the room again, closing the door behind her. After thinking for a few seconds, John shook his head and got ready for his next patient, putting the incident out of his mind.

 

When it was time to leave, John gathered up his few things, was again reminded of his missing phone when it wasn’t in its usual spot, and headed for the door. As he was about to leave the building, Sarah rushed by with a tense smile on her face.

 

“Congratulations, John,” she called out as she hurried down the corridor.

 

There was no answer for John’s confused, “What?”

 

All the way home John tried to figure out what the two women had been talking about and by the time he was about to start up the stairs to the flat, he was convinced they had somehow got the wrong end of the stick. His foot was on the first step when Mrs. Hudson came out.

 

Smiling, she reached out for John and pulled him into a hug, “Oh, John! I’m so happy for you! For bo-“ She pulled away and hurried back to her flat as the phone started to ring in her kitchen. “I’ll be upstairs in a little while!”

 

“But Mrs. Hudson-”

 

The door slammed before he could continue.

 

_What the hell?_

 

Wanting answers, and knowing Sherlock would somehow have them, he rushed up the stairs and practically blew into the living room. There, in the middle of the table that had been flooded with papers that morning but was cleared off now, was his phone. On it was a small sticky note with the words, “It’s for a case!” written in Sherlock’s handwriting.

 

Afraid of what he might find, John turned on his phone. There were at least a dozen texts waiting for him, each one congratulating him and saying they’d had no idea until they’d read John’s Facebook update, an account he’d signed up for the year before but only used once or twice since and today wasn’t one of those days.

 

A minute later John was sitting in his chair, jaw dropped and phone set on the nearby table. The door creaking open caught his attention and his eyes met Sherlock’s. Reading the situation in a second, Sherlock turned around and John soon heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Taking only the time needed to grab his phone, he raced out of the flat, door slamming behind him.

 

“Sherlock!” he yelled at the curly haired man in front of him. “You posted on my timeline that we’re engaged? What the hell?”

 

Flying through the front door, Sherlock called back, “It’s for a case, John!” before darting off to the left, John quickly catching up.


End file.
